forget me not
by kcsism
Summary: Hermione Granger thought her life couldn't get any crazier, that was until the moment when she gets herself in the Weasley twins business. After that prank her life would never be the same. And just how much could she take? She would never forget.


**A/N:** **This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, and I've chosen to write Hermione and Fred because they are my otp and I just really wanted to write something about them. Reviews and polite critics are always welcome. English is not my first language but I thought it would be good so I get to improve, in advance, sorry for any grammar mistakes. If you got any question or suggestion feel free to tell me. Please tell me what** **you think, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**PART ONE**

(Goblet of fire)

_I can't get your smile out of my mind._

_I think about your eyes all the time._

_Beautiful, but you don't even try._

_Modesty is just so hard to find._

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

the bag

* * *

**FRED**

"You ready?" George asked as he came into our room.

I've nodded and crouched beside my bed, bent down and lifted the bedspread to look under the bed, only to find that the bag we were looking for wasn't there.

"Uh, George?" I've called, getting up and looking to my brother who was searching for something inside the wardrobe.

"What?" he asked.

"We have a problem," I've said and he immediately turned around looking at me like he has not believe what just had heard.

"That's not possible. Fred, we reviewed it a million times," he began.

"I've know! But it disappeared, the bag is not here."

"This cannot be happening."

Inside the bag was everything we needed to make our last vacation prank. We had been so busy with our inventions that we haven't done much for the past weeks.

"Somebody has took it," I said.

"It has got to be Ron, seeking revenge from the last we made with him and the broom."

"It could be so many people wanting to avenge an last prank, it's not even funny."

George looked at me seriously for a second before we fall about laughing.

"No, it's quite funny," I've decided.

"What do we do now? We need that bag," said George walking to the door, opening it and looking in the hallway. Once he turned his attention back into the room and closed the door, there was a knock.

"Come in," we answered.

The door opened and the red hair of our sister has appeared.

"Mum asked me to tell that she is calling immediately downstairs and if it take more than one minute to go down there, you two will have to de-gnoming the garden for the rest of your holidays before go back to Hogwarts," she said and closed the door with a huge grin on her face.

George looked at me at the same time I looked at him, realization hitting our faces like a bludger shot with force for a smelly Slytherin beater.

"Ginny" we cried.

"That little thing!" George said indignantly.

"Of course it was her, now it all makes sense. The question is: what has she done with it?"

"Let's find out," said George nodding and we went out the door, down the stairs as fast as we could and once we got to the room we were stopped by a angry Molly Weasley, holding a piece of parchment in her left hand. Looking closely I've recognized my handwriting and George's. This was not gonna be good. I've looked at George, who let out a sigh before smiling at our mother.

"Hey mum," he said.

She hasn't even blinked.

"The two of you to the kitchen, NOW," she shouted the last word as she walked in front of us with heavy steps.

"No need to tell twice," I said as we headed into the kitchen and sat at the table. George looked at me as if asking if I've had noticed the parchment. I've nodded slightly and he rolled his eyes pretending to sigh deeply which made me hold back the laughter.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself for a while because you and your brother has got into trouble," said our mother walking from one end of the table to another, talking and souring by what has got me the impression of being a few hours.

"... I am absolutely disgusted! I've cannot believe you two has made this to us. What was your intended to make with your life with these absurdly low grades of exams? Have forgot the importance of these exams for the career? Any consideration on having a career? Apparently not or else I've wouldn't found a list of requests for products that were very carefully named the 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes', which implies that there's really a consideration of taking this as something as a job or whatever is in the plan of yours!"

The parchment was, as I've feared, evidence of the activities that George and I had been doing over the summer. We've had decided that after our graduation (if that indeed happen, we could not guarantee in any way on the matter because 1. we didn't give a damn and 2. our Owl's were low to try and follow any of the careers they hoped we'd follow) we would open a joke shop. With what money we had no idea yet, but definitely we would do it.

Which was a complete distaste to our mum.

"I've expected both of you to follow brilliant careers like your brothers has made it, all of them whom I've pride myself very much. You are extremely smart and could use the intelligence of yours for something good and useful and to have an enviable future in the Ministry of Magic..."

Ministry of Magic? _As if_ that was ever going to happen.

At some point in the speech (shouting) I has stopped listening and started rambling between Quidditch fields, Hogwarts and the damn bag that we got yet to recover from Ginny.

Not that I didn't care for what our mother had to say, but is that that speech had been done so many times since we had entered the school. All that concerned her was the future of all her children. Being next in line, it was hard to be worthy of our older brothers paths, who were nothing but a source of pride to our parents. George and I were different, we've wanted to take life in a different way and we've could not care less about schoolwork.

"Your father has never been so disappointed! How'd you do this achievement when everyone is aware that you are extremely capable of achieving great..."

"We don't care about school and the Ministry!" said George, what would have got Percy to cry somewhere in his department in the Ministry while working pointlessly on something related to cauldrons.

The vein on the temple of our mother was about to explode, the little woman grew up in fury as crumpled the paper and threw at me.

"Hey!" I've exclaimed.

"It's true, we do not care."

"We want something different for our lives mum,"

"WHAT CAN BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN TO HAVE A GRADUATION AND GOOD GRADES TO GET A GOOD JOB! YOU REALLY THINK THAT THESE THINGS WILL MAKE A... SHOP AND WILL REALLY GIVE ANY OF YOU A FUTURE?!"

"Mum..." we said together, but she has refused to listen.

"ARE YOU TWO _MAD_?"

Lasted for over an hour until our father arrived for lunch, radiant with great news. Mum continued furiously sulky with us during the following days. She could not get over the decision that George and I were making for our lives. But we would not go back. That was what we wanted, _we were good at it_. As far as we were good at getting people to laugh, it was the best of our magic.

But after all the fighting and yelling, where our mother cried and screamed and father tried to mediate the situation, we got out unharmed and we were very excited with the news that our her had given us to care about anything else.

We were going to the Quidditch World Cup.

.¸¸.* *.¸¸.

**HERMIONE**

I've got off the bus and started walking towards my house. The street was _absurdly normal_. Neighbours talking, postman delivering letters, the sun was hot but not too hot. Nothing out of the ordinary.

It was extremely disconcerting.

I've put the key in the door and noticed an owl flying in fast circles on top of the mailbox, I went up to it and when it saw me, the little owl landed and let me to take off the letter attached to its leg. It stood there, taking small short hops, which indicated that the letter required a response.

"Wait a minute?" I've asked to the owl, which caused strange looks from neighbours who talked in front of the gate of my house. What should not surprise them right? People spoke with animals all the time. I've smiled strangely and entered the house, opening the letter.

It was Ron's, which got me smiling. He never wrote, as much as I has insisted while we were at Hogwarts. He was saying that his father had got tickets to the final of the Quidditch World Cup and was inviting me to go. The game would be Monday, and Harry would arrive at the Burrow on Sunday. He was wondering when I've could go.

I've went up to my bedroom, took on piece of parchment and quill to respond. I've replied saying that I would go the next day, which would be Saturday.

Before I've left the bedroom I heard knocks on the window, was the little owl pecking at the glass and flying happily. I've opened the window letting the owl in, tied the letter and it flew quickly in the sky. I've found odd the owl, because I haven't remember had seeing it before, small and bouncy. It was nothing like Errol, the Weasley's old owl.

"Hermione?" I've heard my mother calling.

"Yes?"

"Come to the kitchen, please."

"I'm coming mum," I've replied. I left the window open and put my satchel on the bed and closing the bedroom door, walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen to find my mother walking from one closet to another, looking flustered with dinner.

"Your uncles will arrive at any time, remember what we've talked right?" she asked stopping and looking at me.

"Yes mum," it was my simple reply and she turned her attention to the pots on the stove.

I've clearly remembered what we had talked, because we had got the same conversation in the course of the past three years. They were not ashamed of having a daughter as a witch, but they knew the implications of it.

We've had to hide my school life as much as we could. Whenever asked I'd answer as if studying in a normal school with normal teachers and normal activities. We'd say that I studied intensively to get into a university of excellence, which as very believable to everyone who knew me.

My uncles were simple people and had two children, one older son who lived in Italy and a daughter. My cousin that would come home, has grown with me and because of how close to each other we were, she tended to talk about various things. But it was getting harder every time I've got seen her. Once they arrived, we got dinner and after dinner, while my parents and uncles talked in the living room, my cousin and I went up to my room. I had hid any trace of magic that was there.

Liz was beautiful. With dark, straight hair falling on her back like waterfalls, brown eyes darker than mine. We've talked about the school year that was about to begin, mine in about sixteen days. I've couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. We've talked lightly about friends, school, family, until we get to the subject that seemed to her the most interesting: boys.

"So Hermione, you have what? Fourteen years now? Has any boyfriend?" she asked smiling. She was only a year older than me.

I've felt my cheeks blush slightly.

"No... I've always has concentrate so much on studies to care about these things," it wasn't entirely a lie, but it was not a completely true either.

In fact, since the beginning of the summer I've had thought much on the subject. Questioning when my first kiss would be, how it would be like and especially with who it would be. But it was true that I had been too much focused on studies to think this sort of thing, and I had been concentrated on not being killed in battles against the darkness and he-who-must-not-be-named.

Liz stayed indifferent to my internal dialogue.

"And that boy that you talked about? Harry?" she asked causing me to return my attention back to her in an indignant and scared expression.

"Harry?! No! He's like my brother. I like him much like a brother," I've answered quickly.

"What about the other? Ron something? Considers him as a brother too?"

My voice caught in my throat, I didn't knew what to answer. Have I see Ron as a brother? Like Harry? No... I've believed not. But didn't know how I felt about him, we were friends.

"Ron is complicated, but he is a good friend," I has finally got to say.

"Hermione, I'm serious. You've got to pay more attention to the boys around you! How is your school like on the pretty boys?" she asked excitedly.

I've thought of Hogwarts, thought of every house and there were many pretty boys (some still probed some of my dreams during the summer), but none of them really capture my attention. Unless... Those two.

"There are two, they are Ron's older brothers. Twins."

Liz seemed even more excited now that I've had decided to share something. With a bright smile, as if that was the most interesting subject we got to talk about, she asked me, "how do they look?"

"Identical?"

"No," she sighed. "I've meant, how they are in looks."

"They are very tall, red-haired," I've replied simply.

"Redheads, uh? And which one do you prefer?"

That question got me off guard. I've never had really _considered_ the twins as _a possibility_. First because they were extremely popular (which could be irrelevant if we'd consider on my reputation as friend of the famous Harry Potter), second for just being Fred and George. Without respect for any rules, absolutely reckless behaviour. And of course I've must admit that they were very funny, but they haven't no limits.

We weren't even part of the same social group, I've could been just whatever the friend of their younger brother was. I've could not remember an specific time when I've got to interacted with them alone, just them. We were close and very distant at the same time.

"You ask as if I've could actually consider something with one of them," I've replied.

"_Why not?_" Liz asked as if she didn't believe that I really thought I've had no chance with anyone.

"Because they are Fred and George! They are pranksters, rioters without the slightest notion of respect for the rules. And because 90% of the school drags on their feet, even older girls than them. They're sixteen, by the way."

Liz looked at me like she had finally got something from me that she could've be proud of.

"What?"

"You are among the 90%," she said with a shrug as if it were the most banal fact of the night.

"What?! No! I am not," I've stopped talking and considered what she has said.

Maybe in my third year I have had a soft spot for them, when I've didn't even know what was a soft spot. But that was in the past. I was not a silly girl who knew nothing about relationships with boys besides the fact that they liked to tease me or make me cry. The twins were funny, cute and that was it. After some time I've got to learn a thing or two about boys and decided that they were not my type. And I was _definitely_ not theirs.

"So, which one?" Liz asked smiling.

"None. There are numerous boys out there, one day it will be someone."

"Yes, you're a nice girl Hermione. You will find that someone. And besides, we are so young am I right?" she finished with a nod and a smile that I've returned.

A knock on the door warned us that it was time for her to go. And as soon they'd gone, I got back to my bedroom and quickly put my things back in their places. I've started to pack my trunk, which would take a long time because it was extremely difficult to decide which books take with me.

At some point in the night I've found myself holding a copy of Pride and Prejudice and somehow felt an urge to read it again. It was my favourite, non-magical book. Deciding it would be a good way to pass the time during the Saturday, as I did not got to play Quidditch, I've put it in the trunk. Thinking I would spend a delightful afternoon reading, could not be more wrong.

.¸¸.* *.¸¸.

**FRED**

Ginny went down the hall and walked down the stairs. I've looked back into the room and nodded to George, who immediately got out of the bed and walked with me to her room. We walked upstairs entering in her bedroom pulling the door closed and starting to search for the bag.

"Mum is sufficiently mad at us without even knowing about what we have planned with that vampire, imagine what would happen to us if she'd find out," George said as he looked under one of the beds.

"It is better not to risk this time. She's got already mad enough and if we do anything else we will stay here and listen to the game on the radio," I've replied as I opened the doors of the wardrobe and rolled things. There was nothing there. "You know George, I don't recall what we did to Ginny to got this reaction from her. Were so many that I can't imagine what was the last straw."

"It was probably the poster," he said indicating the posters pasted on the walls.

George laughed involuntarily and I've followed him. We've had enchanted one of her posters while we were at Hogwarts and then when we got back, we had pasted on the bedroom wall. It was a picture of Harry smiling faintly in the Gryffindor common room. He had no idea why we wanted a picture and it was very suspicious but we has got him to agree to take one. The poster had been decorated with bright red hearts, but not as red as Ginny's face when she got to see it. She yelled at us for almost an hour. Since then we've been busy with our inventions to do anything else. With the exception of the vampire. One last piece before returning to school.

I've heard footsteps on the stairs and looked at George in alert. He went to the door and looked through the door gap.

"We better get out, we won't find the bag here," he said still checking outside. "Come," said opening the door and walking in quick steps.

I was right behind him, but didn't have the same luck. I've closed the door and walked down the stairs to go to our room but before getting there I bumped into Ginny and Hermione looking at me with questioning eyes. Hermione held Crookshanks, boring and orange cat, on her arms. He stared at me as if he knew _what we were up to_.

"Hey Granger, good to see you," I've said as if nothing had just happened.

She smiled at me strangely.

"Good evening," said with the voice... Shy?

"What the bloody hell were you doing in my room?" Ginny asked with that same 'Molly Weasley' tone. "Never mind, I know very well what you were doing there, but already advance you on something. You won't find it there."

"So you admit to have taken it?" George asked, noticing that I still had not returned, he has reappeared in the hallway. Hermione jumped slightly in surprise and looked at George as if wondering where he had gone the whole time.

Ginny looked at George and I and smirked.

"It's in a place that in exact," she looked at the clock in Hermione's wrist, "eight hours, someone will find it and one way or another mum will know. So if I were one of you, I'd hasten a bit." She finished shrugging her shoulders as to say 'you guys are screwed'.

"You..." George began, but was interrupted by the head of Percy who had opened the door of his room and stared furiously at us.

"Did you guys could keep it down? I'm trying to work on my report," he said.

"At these hours?" asked George.

"Why don't you get some sleep Percy?"

"At least that would not be a pain in our arses."

"But anyway, sorry to disturb,"

"Your important report."

"Why don't you two go to sleep?" He muttered and looking at Ginny and Hermione added, "expected more of you girls," and closed the door.

Ginny looked at the door as if she didn't believed what she had heard. Hermione seemed embarrassed. Crookshanks snorted.

"Come on Hermione, you must be tired... But not more than these two will be after spending a sleepless night searching for something," she gave us a smile and walked towards the stairs with Hermione at her side whispering questions.

I've looked at George.

"She's telling the truth isn't she?" he asked.

"When have Hermione got here?"

We talked at the same time and a creak on the stairs announced that someone else was coming and we've entered the room before they'd found us.

"She was going to come here today after dinner, it's was I've heard from the conversation between mum and Ginny," George answered my question.

"She's telling the truth, yes, you saw the look on her eyes? She's rooting for us to be caught and we have to avoid this for obvious reasons."

"We've got eight hours to find?"

"Which part of the house fills with people in eight hours?"

"The kitchen," we responded and left down to the kitchen.

We've searched as much as we could scour the place and we couldn't found it. We should have spent at least an hour searching there.

I was almost giving up and sitting on the table when George looked at me as if he just had got the best idea in the world, which could only be one thing: he knew where the bag was hidden. But before I could've say anything we heard someone coming down the stairs and a few seconds later Hermione appeared in the kitchen wearing her pyjamas and holding a glass.

"Granger" I exclaimed and looked around to notice that George was gone and the door to the garden was open.

"Uhm... Fred?" she asked hesitantly.

"George, actually."

She stood before the water tap and looked at me as if to confirm what I've had just said. But how would she _know_? Our mother could not tell the difference sometimes. After a few seconds looking at me, turned her gaze to open the tap filling the glass of water. I tried to look outside to search for any sign of George without being unnoticed, but failing miserably.

"You know..." she began, "Ginny told me about what you two were doing in her room." I've stopped walking and looked at her. "Looking for a bag that contains some extremely necessary things for something you want to do, and I must say, is very stupid."

"Hermione, of course you would find it stupid. You think everything we do is stupid," I said.

"That's not true!" she said, and to my surprise, actually sounded outraged. "I do not think everything you and your brother do is stupid, but these jokes and pranks are mostly dangerous and definitely break many rules."

"The breaking of rules is the fun of it."

"It's wrong," she contradicted.

"We have a different concept of _what is right and what is wrong_, Hermione."

"So what? You'll simply give the vampire a potion to knock him out and drag him to go down the road where those muggles go? Just to scare them? Because the other day they were arguing about it and decided that there is no such thing as vampires?" she asked whispering nervously fast.

Before I got the chance to confirm that that was exactly what we would do, George entered the kitchen with the bag in hand, grinning until he saw the look on Hermione's face and his smile started fading. He looked at me with a question in his eyes.

"Merlin's beard," he whispered.

"She won't do or say anything George," I've said looking at him and back to Hermione, who now raised her eyebrows in one question. "We won't, okay?"

"Why is it that I find it so hard to believe?"

"Trust issues that has got nothing to do with us?" George suggested.

"We're not going to. We know what is at stake. If it falls in the ear of our mum, we won't get to go to the Quidditch World Cup," I've tried to sound as convincing as possible and may have worked because she looked at us and taking her glass of water left the kitchen without saying another word.

George walked up to me but before he spoke anything, I got up to the ladder to make sure that we were really alone.

"How are we gonna do this with Ginny and Hermione watching over us?" George asked.

"Bill and Charlie arrive tomorrow,"

"The house will be more crowded,"

"And more distracted,"

"We just need to make them stay occupied for long enough,"

"For we take the vampire outside," I concluded.

George smirked at me. Tomorrow would be a busy day.


End file.
